eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1193 (5 October 1995)
Synopsis Cindy is forced to do some quick thinking, while Michelle has unfinished business with Grant. Arthur has a welcome surprise when he and Pauline return home. Kathy finds that letting Phil in on her little secret could prove harder than she'd imagined. Ian has a go at Cindy about her going out last night and she says it was a friend of hers who had just split up with her boyfriend so she couldn't say no. Ian is so incredibly dense that he doesn't act the least bit suspicious. Grant says hello to Michelle while she's at Mark's stall! Pretty suspicious if you ask me since his usual action is to come up with a cutting insult. He asks Mark how's his head, too. Michelle gets a phone call from work, and says she's still not coming in, and Gary asks her if it's because of what happened, and she says no. (So she's skiving for no apparent reason!) Ruth comes in to ask if she talked to Grant, she says she didn't get a chance and thought maybe she'd make things worse if she did. Ruth says can she do it ASAP. Michelle doesn't look too thrilled! Pauline and Arthur come back from Greece, Arthur is burnt to a crisp! She asks why Michelle is off work, and Michelle says she's taking annual leave, but Pauline doesn't believe it. Michelle has got a letter from Sharon and starts to write an answer (very slowly of course!) but gives up after "Dear Sharon", I think the joined up stuff was too tricky for her. Ricky has only half finished the decorating and Phil's back so he can't skive off work any more, and Pat is cross about it. She asks David but he turns her down flatly, and says he was never good with his hands. Roy says he'll get his friend in, what's the difference between that and Ricky doing it? Pat says Ricky is family, so Roy says Barry will do it, he's his family. Pat reluctantly agrees (but nothing to the reluctance I predict Barry exhibiting, as he's probably about as keen as David!) Alan is trying to finish their decorating, but of course has trouble keeping awake as he's still working nights too. Mark goes into the Vic at lunchtime and orders a pint of lager, (instead of his usual bottle, just as a plot device. Grant says it's on the house, you didn't have to do what you did looking out for me, you know. Mark says it's only what you'd have done in the same position. Grant says well, yes but I've had more practice. Mark tries the lager, he says yuk, this lager's off, and offers it to Grant, try it.. Grant says ..... uh I'll take your word for it. At this point Tiffany comes over saying someone's told her the lager's off, and Mark says yes, Grant is holding Mark's and Tiffany very quickly tastes it, as Grant stares at her oddly but can't say anything. She goes off to change it. It's quiz night and Cindy is worried, so goes to see David about the bloke from the other team. David says don't worry. Pauline asks Mark and Michelle to go with them to the quiz, and Michelle tries her best to wriggle out of it, firstly saying that she has to reply to Sharon's letter, then waffling a bit, but of course Pauline won't take no for an answer. They do the quiz, and David and Cindy know lots of the answers. Ian is impressed. David chats to Cindy alone, saying that obviously the pubs all use the same questions, and the bloke who probably didn't see them won't dare to challenge them as he was obviously cheating himself. Peggy announces that they've raised 150 pounds from the quiz so far and presents Arthur with a cheque for the Flowering Wilderness. Michelle asks Grant to speak to her in private, and says about last night.. Grant raises his eyebrows, she says, about Mark I mean - she doesn't want any comments she made about Mark to go any further. Grant says he doesn't know what they've been talking about, so of course it won't. Kathy is still being incredibly nasty to Phil, and he's obviously totally at a loss as to why. Kathy says she has to go to the dentist, and has her baby tests, but won't get the results for 2 weeks. She talks to Pat, who says she has to tell Phil, but Kathy wants to wait until after the results, and says it's tough. Pat says he will need an explanation soon! Michelle phones up Sharon and is talking about the job in Alabama and how it will be quite close to her. Credits Main cast *Susan Tully as Michelle *Ross Kemp as Grant *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Todd Carty as Mark *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Michael French as David *Sid Owen as Ricky *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Gemma Bissix as Clare *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Howard Antony as Alan *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Devon Anderson as Billy *Andrew Dumbleton as Alex *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Tommy Eytle as Jules *Mikki Magorian as Teacher *Antonia Corrigan as Tomato *Luke Brown as Potato Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes